


Drunk On You (Now I Can't Go Back) [Nomin]

by PeachyJaemin



Series: fic rewrites [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Hybrid AU, M/M, bunny hybrid doyoung, bunny hybrid jaemin, but also lots of sad jaemin, cat hybrid jungwoo, cat hybrid ten, dog hybrid haechan, dog hybrid lucas, dog hybrid mark, like really soft with some very minor heavy angst, lots of fluff, make sure to read the note at the beginning it's kinda important, mentions of child abuse, mentions of domestic (?) abuse, mentions of minor violence, mom taeyong lmao, pretty much every member of nct falling in love with jaemin and spoiling the fuck out of him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 22:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15761313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyJaemin/pseuds/PeachyJaemin
Summary: Jaemin was scared and alone and he barely understood what was going on, but all he knew was the he had to run. He didn't know where he was running or if his life would even get better or worse in the end, but all he knew was that he had to get out of there.





	Drunk On You (Now I Can't Go Back) [Nomin]

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this fic may look a little familiar if you look at my works page. This is a Johnwin fic I wrote when I first started really getting deep into the nct fandom and I wrote it mainly focusing on nct 127 so I decided that I wanted to rewrite some of my past stories as Nomin since I still like the plot lines of my old stories, I just want to visualize them again with a different cast (I'm going to be doing this with 3 other stories as well). So not only is the main pairing different but so are some side characters and some situations throughout. I hope you guys enjoy and I hope there aren't too many out of character scenes. <3

Jaemin was scared and alone and he barely understood what was going on, but all he knew was the he had to run. He didn't know where he was running or if his life would even get better or worse in the end, but all he knew was that he had to get out of there. The scars and bruises on his body hurt as he ran but he knew it was worth it . He felt bad for the others, for Kun and Jisung and Renjun and Chenle and everyone else, that they couldn't come with him, that they were stuck there, but he trusted that they would find a way out. He didn't know where he was but his legs felt like they were on fire and he was getting dizzier and dizzier by the second until he collapsed in what he assumed was an alleyway.  
~  
Jaehyun was walking home from the supermarket with two heavy bags of groceries in his arms; feeding a house full of hybrids as well as two other humans wasn't very easy, or cheap, but it was the life he picked for himself and he honestly wouldn't have it any other way. Sure, his arms felt like they were going to fall off but it was all worth it when he sees hybrids that were once homeless or abandoned happy and healthy. Having so many hybrids also definitely gave him a lot of insight on how different they all are from humans and other breeds of hybrids. He's learned that dog hybrids tend to be more hyper and hot headed, cat hybrids tend to be more sly and irritable, and bunny hybrids tend to be very timid and shy but extremely hyper, touchy, and cuddly around the right people. (He doesn't even want to think about how he first found out about heats.)

  
As he walked down the streets of downtown Seoul he had noticed an unconscious hybrid in an alleyway; most people that walked by probably assumed that he was homeless and left him be but Jaehyun could tell that wasn't the case. As he walked closer he could see that he was a bunny hybrid, which is rare enough in itself; most hybrids were cats and dogs, any other breed considered to be rare, but this bunny hybrid had peachy pink hair that matched the fur on his ears and tail, a seemingly perfect body, and a pretty face, meaning that whoever his owner was had paid a lot of money for him. From this Jaehyun could assume that he was a runaway. He also couldn't help but notice that the hybrid was covered in bruises and wearing nothing but shorts and a t-shirt in the middle of winter. He wasn't about to leave this poor hybrid in the cold, he would never do that, but he had no way to carry him home. Jaehyun decided to call Jeno for help since their house was only a few blocks away.

  
After he had ended his phone call with Jeno he set the bags down and took his jacket off, covering the shaking hybrid's body as much as possible in hopes that he would warm up at least a bit. He crouched down next to him and ran a hand through his hair to find that his ears were soft compared to most runaways, they were still greasy and Jaehyun could tell, but they were much softer than most which meant he had probably left recently. He still couldn't tell if he was abandoned or a run away but it could really be either one with the marks covering his body but the price he was most likely sold for suggests that he ran away from an abusive owner.

  
“Holy shit you weren't kidding, he's gorgeous.” Jeno commented, coming up behind his hyung.

  
“Right? Must have cost a lot of money; I need you to carry him since my hands are a bit full,” Jaehyun replied, pointing at the full grocery bags next to him.

  
“Doyoung's gonna get jealous when he sees a hybrid that's more rare than him.” Jeno joked, poking fun at how Doyoung thought he was special simply for being considered rare (when in reality white bunnies are probably the least rare of the “rare” hybrids).

  
“Doyoung can live with it, we're not leaving this kid to die here just because Doyoung's petty.” Jaehyun responded with a laugh, picking the grocery bags up as he watched Jeno delicately pick up the hybrid as if he was a flower that would fall apart at the slightest gust of wind.

  
“He barely weighs anything, and he's almost as tall as me.” Jeno commented quietly, getting a hum from Jaehyun in response, the rest of the short walk home silent.

  
As soon as they walked into the house they were greeted by Lucas and Haechan, their two dog hybrids, standing in front of the door, probably smelling the bunny hybrid from down the street. Jaehyun and Jeno were immediately being asked “Who's the cute boy?” and “Did you kidnap him?”. Jaehyun didn't put any context behind his reply, stating that he found him in an alleyway.  
“I'll let him rest in my bed until he wakes up.” Jeno said, walking past the to dog hybrids as they continued to stare at the bunny with wide eyes.

  
~

  
Jaemin didn't know where he was when he woke up, at first he feared he was back home with his master but as he looked around the room he realized it was all completely foreign to him. The rooms in his master's house were bigger and more extravagant, but for whatever reason this room felt more comfortable than any of the rooms in his old house, and he had never even been there before.

  
“Oh, you're awake, do you want some food?” A boy who Jaemin had never seen before asked. He sat up in the bed, hesitating for a moment before shaking his head to say no. The boy was roughly the same height as Jaemin, but he was much more buff which was nothing short of intimidating for the bunny hybrid, “I'm not going to hurt you, I promise, what's you're name?”

  
“N-Na Jaemin, I'm 17... why am I here?” He asked, wide-eyed as the man sat down on the bed next to him.

  
“My name is Jeno I'm 18 which means we're close in age, my friend Jaehyun and I found you passed out in an alleyway, we house stray, abandoned, and runaway hybrids here.” He replied, watching as the bunny hybrid's eyes practically lit up at the explanation, “Where are you from?”

  
Jaemin decided that he could trust this person before replying, “My old master flew to Busan to buy me, he says he paid a lot of money for me since apparently I'm super rare.”

  
Jeno could sense a lot of bitterness in Jaemin's voice as he talked about his old “master”. It made Jeno sick to his stomach hearing the hybrid call his old owner his master; a majority of the time any hybrid who is taught to call their owners master aren't treated well, practically toys for disgusting old men to abuse, being told that they're lesser beings than humans simply because they share traits with common pets and are raised being taught how to be perfect and submissive.

  
“So did you run away or were you abandoned?” Jeno asked, curious as to what happened and why such an expensive hybrid was in an alleyway to begin with.

  
“I ran away,” Jaemin replied, pulling his knees to his chest as Jeno asked why, being cautious of asking too many questions and upsetting the hybrid, “He was abusive, he would beat me and and always say how worthless I am and told me I wasn't allowed to say anything back because he paid the most for me out of the other hybrids in our house so he got to do whatever he wanted to me.”

  
“He beat you?” Jeno asked, just to make sure he heard him correctly. His thoughts were confirmed when the boy nodded his head and tears started to fall onto his cheeks. Jeno pulled Jaemin onto his lap and let him cry on his shoulder as he ran his hand up and down the hybrid's back soothingly, “It's alright, you're safe here, we'll all protect you.”

  
“Can I stay here?” Jaemin asked, looking up at Jeno with bloodshot eyes.  
“Of course, you never have to see your old owner again.”

  
“Thank you, Jeno.” Jaemin said, a bright smile on his face as he wrapped his arms around Jeno's neck and hugged him tightly, the older wrapping his arms around the bunny's waist and hugging him back.

  
~

 

“Turns out his old owner used to beat and degrade him which is why he ran away.” Jeno said to Jaehyun as he sat on the couch next to him, two of the cat hybrids, Jungwoo and Ten, sitting in front of them on the floor finding the T.V. more entertaining than the conversation going on behind them.

  
“I assumed so, he's covered in bruises. Did he say anything about how much money his owner paid for him?” Jaehyun asked, blankly staring at the T.V. despite not paying it any attention.

  
“He didn't say anything about how much his old owner paid for him, he just said the guy paid a lot for him, went all the way to Busan to buy him and everything.”

  
Jaehyun looked over at Jeno at this, “Does he speak any Korean at all? I know a lot of the people that treat their hybrids like that adopt them at a young age and don't allow them to speak, pretty much raising them to be mute.”

  
“He's completely fluent, I'm guessing his old owner at least had the decency to allow him to speak” Jeno stated, hesitating before continuing, “His old owner was one of those old creeps who tells hybrids to call him master.”

  
“Did he ask if he was supposed to call you that?” Jaehyun asked, eyes wide as he realized that the poor hybrid had probably been taught to never do anything without first getting the permission of a human first.

  
“No, but he might ask you since you're the one who found him; or Taeyong since he's the legal owner of all of the hybrids here.”

  
“If he does ask either of us we'll just have to tell him not to call us that, it'll be hard for him to get used to having any form of freedom and not needing permission to do every little thing.” Jaehyun replied before the two of them sat in silence, joining Ten and Jungwoo in watching T.V.

  
About an hour after their conversation had ended Jaemin woke up and walked into the living room, having ditched his dirt t-shirt for one of Jeno's sweaters that was way too big for him. He stood in the doorway awkwardly as Ten and Jungwoo stared at him with curious eyes.

  
“You can come sit on the couch, Jaemin.” Jeno said, motioning for him to sit in the empty space next to him. The younger nervously moved to the couch, sitting down and pulling his knees up to his chest. Jeno wrapped an arm around Jaemin's waist and pulled him into his side, successfully making the timid hybrid more comfortable.

  
“You're so pretty, I've never seen a bunny hybrid with pink fur before.” Ten said, staring at the other hybrid in amazement. Jaemin started turning red at the compliment, a genuine smile forming on his face for the first time in months.

  
“Oh my god he's so adorable, are you two out to kill everyone in this house?” Jungwoo cried over-dramatically, “Doyoung's gonna be so mad that he's not the rarest one in the house anymore.”

  
“Well Doyoung can deal with it, Jeno said the same thing when we found him.” Jaehyun replied laughing, looking over and seeing the look of confusion on Jaemin's face, “Bunny hybrids, like you, are one of the more rare breeds of hybrid but almost all bunny hybrids have white fur, you're special because your fur is pink which makes you the rarest type of your breed.”

  
Jaemin nodded in understanding, “So that's why my old master paid so much money for me?”. Jaehyun nodded in response, watching the two cat hybrids in front of them tense up at him referring to his old owner as his 'master'.

  
“You called him master?” Jungwoo asked, confused as to why any hybrid would feel the need to call their owner 'master'.  
Jaemin nodded, looking just as confused as the other two hyrids did, “doens't everyone? I thought it was normal.”

  
Ten and Jungwoo both shook their heads in response, shocked that there were actually hybrids out there that were taught to call their owners master and they thought it was normal.

  
“Why don't they call you master? You own them don't you?” Jaemin asked, looking up at Jeno with wide innocent eyes.

  
“Taeyong technically owns them but they never have to call him master, we actually prefer they don't call us that, and you don't have to either.” Jeno said, softly scratching the space in between the bunny hybrid's ears, making the younger subconsciously lean into the comforting touch and drop the subject.

  
“Do you want to meet everyone else?” Jaehyun asked, gaining Jaemin's attention.

  
Jaemin nodded his head, softly commenting that dog hybrids scare him and Jaehyun promising that he would try to keep the three of them calm.

  
~

  
Jaemin was still sitting on the couch being held by Jeno when the other hybrids came in to introduce themselves. He learned that the three dog hybrids were named Haechan, Mark, and Lucas (He quickly figured out that Haechan and Mark get overly excited about new people and Lucas is over protective of his 'family' which made him not as scared of these dog hybrids specifically; he still couldn't stand dogs though.) He also learned that the two cat hybrids he was talking to were named Ten and Jungwoo. The bunny hybrid they had all been talking about earlier, Doyoung, was just as jealous as everyone expected.  
After everyone had finished introducing themselves Jaemin started to doze off despite having just woken up a couple hours ago, “I'm sleepy, can I go back to bed?” Jaemin asked, rubbing at his eyes with his fists as just about half of the room started whining about how adorable the newcomer was.

  
“Lucas, Jungwoo, can you two start dinner while I put Jaemin to bed?” Jaehyun asked as he stayed put. The bunny hybrid started making grabby hands at him like a toddler would when they want to be held, Jeno, in response, leaned down and picked the shorter boy up bridal style.

  
This was when Jeno realized that the poor boy probably wasn't being fed properly as he carried him to his room, he barely weighed anything, feeling like nothing more than a feather in his arms. Jeno's heart broke more and more as he learned all of these little things about Jaemin. He sat the younger down on the bed and let him get himself situated.

  
“I'm gonna go make dinner, I'll wake you up when it's done so you aren't missing any meals, alright?” Jeno said, running a hand through Jaemin's greasy hair and taking note that he should probably have him take a bath after dinner.

  
Jaemin nodded, leaning up and wrapping his arms around Jeno's neck, hugging him tightly as the older reacted by carefully wrapping his arms around his skinny waist and hugging him back  
“Thank you Jeno.” Jaemin said softly, his voice breaking at the end as Jeno felt hot tears on his neck.

  
“Hey, why are you crying?” Jeno asked, pulling back and wiping away Jaemin's tears gently with the pads of his thumbs as the younger stared at him with wide bloodshot eyes.

  
“I was so scared h-he would find me and take me back or that I would become a stray or end up with another bad owner but here I feel safe for the first time in my life.” Jaemin said, hiccuping on occasion as tears continued to fall onto his cheeks.

  
“I won't let anyone hurt you ever again.” Jeno muttered after pulling Jaemin back into his arms. He let the hybrid cry on his shoulder for a few minutes before tucking him back in and letting him nap for a bit before leaving the room to help Lucas and Jungwoo out with the cooking.

  
~

  
Jeno thought Jaemin looked adorable as his face turned red while the three dog hybrids excitedly asked him questions, they somehow managed to get Jaemin to tell them that he's 17 and he had been bought by his old owner when he was only five, meaning that man practically raised him. When he looked down at Jaemin's plate he noticed that he had barely eaten anything which really confirmed his thought that his old owner must have been almost starving him. The sickest part was that the man probably assumed that by not feeding Jaemin at all he would continue to have a “perfect body” when he was really just making him incredibly unhealthy.

  
“Jaemin, are you not hungry?” Jeno asked, concerned even though he knew the boy probably couldn't handle eating anymore food at the moment.

  
Jaemin nodded, hanging his head, “I'm sorry.”

  
“Jaemin, did your old owner feed you properly?” Jaehyun asked, concerned for the young hybrid's health.

  
“I was only allowed to eat twice a week.” Jaemin replied, his head still hung low in embarrassment.

  
Jeno was angry as hell when Jaemin said that, he couldn't believe that people actually did that to hybrids. People like that were the same people who couldn't fathom the idea that hybrids are exactly the same as humans they just have some similar features to other animals thanks to some crazy scientist who figured out a way to create hybrids in a way that remains unknown to the public; all anyone really knows is that this scientist found a way to make it happen and started breeding hybrids to basically make a whole new species (which was also disgusting to Jeno but that's a topic for a different time). To Jeno, people like that reminded him of children, selfish rich children who could get anything they want at the snap of their fingers, the children that get a nice, expensive toy, treat it nicely for a few weeks, maybe a few months, then would get tired of everything being perfect and play with said expensive toy in ways the toy isn't supposed to be played with until it breaks. That's exactly what Jaemin's old owner was doing; he bought a pretty, rare, expensive hybrid and treated him kindly at first, he even taught him to speak fluently; but this man got bored of perfection, he got bored of the part that makes Jaemin so special and only wanted to see what he could do with him, what would break him and what wouldn't. Those people were Jeno's least favorite people in the world, those people made Jeno sick to his stomach.  
Doyoung and Lucas were sitting on either side of Jaemin, both of them looking shocked at Jaemin's words. Lucas brought a hand up to pet Jaemin's hair softly, the younger leaning into the touch instinctively.

  
Jeno stood up from the table, picking up both him and Jaemin's plates and setting them both on the counter next to the sink, “Haechan, it's your turn to do the dishes.”

  
“I did them last night though,” Haechan complained, ears and tail both immediately dropping, “isn't it Mark's turn tonight?”

  
“Just stop complaining and do it.”

Jaehyun replied, Mark laughing happily in the background, feeling happy that the dish schedule had been forgotten again.  
“Jaemin, do you want to go wash up?” Jeno asked, running a hand through the boys hair. He simply nodded in response, getting up and following Jeno to the bathroom.

  
~

  
“Will you be okay on your own?” Jeno asked after he had finished filling the tub up with water.

  
Jaemin hesitated before responding, a deep blush growing on his face, “Can... can you help me, I've never done it myself before, my old owner used to have servants do all of that stuff for me.”

  
Jeno didn't have to think twice about agreeing to help the younger out, he had helped hybrids who lived their whole lives homeless without ever being able to actually bathe and this situation was no different, Jaemin had never been given the chance to bathe himself because he had everything done for him by servants.  
The second Jaemin took his shirt off Jeno's eyes widened in shock at the bruises covering his torso. He new the boy was abused but he didn't know it was that bad; his ribs were covered in dark purple bruises suggesting that he had been kicked in the ribs several times, appearing as if if he had been kicked one more time he would have had multiple broken ribs.

  
Jeno instinctively reached out to run a hand over the boy's injured ribs, the younger flinching back for a moment before reminding himself that Jeno would never hurt him and relaxing into his touch, finding that he enjoyed it more than anything, the elder's hands almost soothing to him in a way that he thought no one else would ever be able to understand. Jeno promised that he would have him ice his bruises for a while before bed and let him finish undressing and get in the bath.

  
Jeno went over each step of the process, going over simple things like washing his body and hair as well as how to wash his ears without getting soap in them and how to wash his tail without having to turn his body at a completely uncomfortable position and make his back hurt.

  
Once they were done Jeno gave the smaller a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, the younger basically swimming in the clothes.

  
“We'll go out and buy you some clothes tomorrow, okay?” Jeno said, smoothing down Jaemin's damp hair as they walked back into the living room, the younger putting on an adorable smile and nodding his head happily in response.

  
Jaemin sat himself on the couch in the space between Ten and Lucas, curling into Lucas's side, the dog hybrid wrapping an arm around Jaemin and letting him get comfortable. (Jeno was definitely jealous but he wasn't going to say anything, he had noticed that the new bunny hybrid enjoyed any form of physical contact from anyone, especially cuddles.)

  
“Jaemin, do you like ice cream?” Jeno asked as he walked into the kitchen.  
Jaemin nodded his head enthusiastically, his whole face practically glowing at the mention of his second favorite food.

  
“Don't spoil him too much or else he won't eat any real food ever.” Lucas joked, making Mark and Haechan both laugh quietly; Jaemin pouting as Lucas ruffled his hair.

  
Jeno came back in a few moments later and handed Jaemin the bowl of ice cream, the younger eating it happily the second it was handed to him. Jeno sat down on the carpet in front of the couch with Jungwoo, Mark, Haechan, and Doyoung, noticing that Jaehyun had left, probably to seclude himself into his room to play video games.

  
~

  
When Taeyong got home from work not too much had changed with where everyone was in the house. Jaemin was done with his ice cream and Mark and Haechan had moved slightly so that they were both laying on their stomachs watching TV, Jungwoo now with his head rested on Jeno's lap.

  
“Who's this?” Taeyong asked as he took his shoes off at the door, turning his attention to Jaemin.

  
“His name's Jaemin, we found him in the streets, says he ran away from an abusive owner.” Lucas explained before Jeno could even open his mouth, knowing he would take thirty minutes to explain something so simple, “Jaemin, this is Taeyong, he's the vice president of a big company and the only reason we can house all of you hybrids.”

  
Taeyong moved over to the couch and crouched down so that he was eye-level with the wide eyed bunny hybrid. He made a comment on how rare he was just as everyone else had and softly ran a hand through his hair, giving the newcomer a warm, welcoming smile, “I hope you'll enjoy living here, we'll make sure to keep you safe, promise.”

  
~

  
It was around one in the morning and Mark and Haechan had both already gone to bed, everyone else still where they left themselves earlier and had been in for hours. Jaemin let out a soft, quiet yawn as he started dozing off in Lucas's arms. It was weird that he was so tired considering that he had been passed out for a few hours earlier in the day and took a nap in the afternoon but he could only assume that his body was just physically exhausted from running such a long distance with no direction in such a short time frame.

  
“Are you tired?” Lucas asked, reaching over and running a thumb over Jaemin's cheek as the latter nodded in response, “Do you want to sleep in one of the spare rooms so Jeno can have his bed back?”  
Jaemin shook his head quickly, looking up at Lucas with those big brown eyes that could make anyone go insane in an instant, “I like Jeno's bed.”

  
At these words Jeno felt like his heart could have exploded at any moment, “He can sleep in my bed if he wants to.”

  
“Wow, you were quick to give in.” Jungwoo commented, laughing lightly.

  
“How am I supposed to say no?” Jeno replied before standing up, “I'm going to bed also, it's getting late so all of you should go to bed soon as well; c'mon Jaemin.” Jeno smiled at Jaemin and reached his hand out for the younger to grab, standing up and walking out of the living room as Jaemin lazily allowed himself to be dragged away by Jeno.  
“Twenty bucks says they're dating within a three days.” Ten said, snickering as they walked away.

  
“I'll put my money on a week.” Lucas says in response, shaking hands with Ten.

  
~

  
Jaemin woke up early in the morning around nine, his sleep schedule messed up from how much he had slept the day before. He was warm and wrapped in a big, fluffy blanket, his head resting on Jeno's chest and the older's arms wrapped around him in a protective manner. Jaemin thought about getting out of bed but he remembered what his past owner did when he got up before him and assumed Jeno wouldn't be very happy about it either so he stayed put. He knew he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep so he simply laid there, running his finger along the lines of Jeno's abs as a way of keeping himself busy until he finally woke up.

  
He stayed like this for about an hour, Jeno not waking up until ten.

  
“How long have you been awake?” Jeno asked, sitting up so that Jaemin's head was on his lap rather than on his chest and ran his fingers through his hair lazily. The younger's hair was a million times softer than it had been the day before and his tail was noticeably fluffier as well.

  
“An hour.” Jaemin replied, a small smile on his face as he leaned into Jeno's touch, loving the way his hands had felt like magic compared to everyone else who had pet him and touched him.

  
“You could have gotten out of bed when you first woke up,” Jeno commented, running a thumb across Jaemin's cheekbone, admiring his features as the younger closed his eyes at the contact.

  
“I thought you would be mad if I got up before you did.” Jaemin commented, looking up at him with wide eyes.

Everything was just so different about this new home compared to his old home, it was most definitely different in a good way, though.

  
“Did he used to get mad at you for that?”

  
“Mhm, he hit me for it a few times so I pretended to be asleep most of the time.”

  
“Well, I just want you to know, you can do whatever you want here, eat whatever you want, sleep however long you want, as long as you aren't being a total dick to everyone which I absolutely could never see you doing in a billion years.” Jeno replied, a small smile gracing his features as the younger simply replied with a soft thank you, Jeno.

  
The two both climbed out of bed, Jeno throwing a shirt on before walking into the living room with Jaemin trailing behind him. Jaemin was still wearing one of Jeno's shirts and a pair of his sweats since he didn't have any clothes of his own yet.

  
“There's food on the counter if you're hungry.” Jaehyun said from the couch, Taeyong and Doyoung sitting on the couch next to him.

  
“Do you want any food, Jaemin?” Jeno asked as he walked into the kitchen to get food for himself.

  
Jaemin shook his head before realizing that Jeno had his back turned and couldn't see simple movements, “No, I'm not hungry.”

  
“Alright, tell me or any of the hyungs when you're hungry, none of us will hesitate to make you food, okay?” Jeno replied, walking out with a bowl of food in his hand and placing a kiss on the top of Jaemin's head before sitting down on the couch next to Doyoung.

  
Jaemin froze in his spot, his face turning bright red at the basic show of affection before moving to the living room as well and sitting on the floor in front of the couch as Jaehyun awed at how cute he was when he was blushing. The other hybrids slowly started trickling in, each one of them grabbing for food the second they saw it and sitting in either the living room or the dining room, talking amongst themselves.

  
“Taeyong hyung, did you take work off today?” Haechan asked curiously, puppy ears perking up in interest.

  
“Mhm, I took the day off so Jeno could take Jaemin out to get clothes.” Taeyong replied.

  
“What time do you want to leave, Jaemin?” Jeno asked, totally forgetting about the shopping trip they were supposed to take take today.

  
“I don't mind, it's all up to you.” Jaemin replied, turning around to face Jeno and look up at him from the floor.

  
“Alright, go get dressed, we'll leave when you're ready.” Jeno replied, smiling gently at the young hybrid and running a hand through his own hair before standing up to put a pair of shoes on.

  
~

  
Jeno and Jaemin's shopping trip went fairly well; Jaemin was hesitant at first to grab anything, not wanting to make Jeno spend too much money. The younger finally gave in and started putting things in the cart after Jeno had reminded him that they have more than enough money to go around several times.

  
They were about to get in the car, both of them putting the bags of clothes into the trunk. Jeno felt Jaemin gripping the back of his shirt, cowering behind him.

  
“Jaemin, what's wrong?” Jeno asked, turning around to see Jaemin shaking, tears beginning to well in his eyes.

  
“What the hell are you doing with my hybrid?” He heard someone say, turning around and seeing a man who looked to be about middle aged, “You little piece of shit I can't believe you actually ran away.” He spat, reaching a hand up to grab Jaemin's hair, Jeno luckily catching the man's wrist before he could cause any more harm to the now fragile boy.

  
“Don't you dare touch him.” Jeno practically growled, glaring at the man who he could only assume was Jaemin's former owner.

  
“That boy is my hybrid and I paid a lot of money for him.” The man was practically seething, Jeno understood why Jaemin would want to run away from this man at all costs, “Who do you thing you are trying to take my pet?”

  
“I'm the co-owner of a shelter for homeless and runaway hybrids, we're protected under the government, any homeless, abandoned, or obviously abused runaway hybrids we find legally belong to us, it's the hybrid's choice if they want to return to their owner.” Jeno said, now calm and trying to keep himself calm so he wouldn't end up arrested for punching a rich old man, “Me and my co-workers, Lee Taeyong might be a name that rings a bell to you, found Jaemin passed out in an alley way covered in bruises with nearly broken ribs, it's very obvious he'll never want to return to your side. You can try to take this to court but they'll always be on our side in a case like this, we've been through this before.”

  
“I paid a lot of money for that hybrid, do you even know how rare his type is?”

  
“I do, there are only five like him in the whole world. If you cared so much about Jaemin and that money you spent on him you shouldn't have abused him his whole life.” Jeno replied calmly as the man looked about ready to blow up; he knew he had lost, though, and simply stormed off being forced to accept his loss.

  
Jaemin was crying into Jeno's back after the man left, letting out small hiccups as he sobbed. Jeno turned around and wrapped his arms around the smaller, letting him cry into his chest for a few moments, petting his hair to calm him down, understanding that that very moment had probably been extremely stressful and traumatizing for the younger.

  
Jeno pulled back and held Jaemin's face in his hands, wiping his tears gently, “Me and Taeyong both said we would keep you safe, right?”

  
Jaemin nodded, rubbing at his eyes, “Thank you, Jeno.”

  
Jeno didn't reply, he simply leaned in and pressed a kiss against Jaemin's lips. It only lasted a few seconds and he pulled away to the sight of Jaemin's cheeks painted a light scarlet color.

  
“Do you wanna go get some ice cream?” Jeno asked, smiling softly at the blushing bunny hybrid who simply nodded and left a quick kiss on Jeno's lips before hurrying back into the car.

  
(In the end, Lucas ended up owing Ten twenty bucks.)


End file.
